


Pissed off

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Rammstein
Genre: And basically just a lot of other live-videos, And leave some suggestions for me to write, Anyways these tags don't make fucking sense so just read the thing, I was bored and wanted to write so this is what happened, I watched the video of their performance of Engel on RaR, Including the ones of Pinkpop last year, M/M, That tag should be more in the front but ao3 messed up, love that, thanks in advance, which is where I went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: Richard pisses off Christoph and it results in him being a bottom for once.





	Pissed off

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo here's tipsy me again. (I can't seem to write smut when I'm sober so here we go, two glasses of whiskey and I'm good to go.) Anyways, I started writing this without any idea. Just wanted to write. Hope you guys like it. (Also: I really love Richard/Christoph but I'm pretty sure I'll soon be writing something Ollie/Christoph related bc they're cute af as well. You can also send me idea's, I'm happy to take any idea!) 
> 
> Unbeta-ed

He could feel the eyes burning in his back. It made him feel uncomfortable, knowing Christoph was staring at him all the time. He couldn’t mess up, everybody would know. There was a very small break between songs right now and Richard had some time to get his breath even. He wouldn’t dare looking to Christoph because he knows it’ll cause trouble. Not only the trouble of not being able to concentrate on the final song, quite a hard one to play, but also because he’s sure he can’t contain himself. You see, Christoph and himself had quite a disagreement before getting on stage and it’s just the inconvenience that Christoph was right all along and they both know that. They also both know Christoph will be getting back at Richard for making him look like a complete idiot in front of a small audience.

The last song starts, which is Engel. Richard takes in a deep breath and starts whistling the intro along with Paul. He really has to concentrate here, to keep his whistling in order and keep hitting the right frets on his guitar, which is quite hard.  
Luckily, and to his own surprise, he makes it through the song without making mistakes. When they line up to bow to the audience, he notices Christoph kneeling next to him. Real quickly, he checks out his boyfriend and damn, he looks hot. Quickly he averts his gaze back to the audience in front of him. He definitely doesn’t want to get caught staring at Christoph because, even if he’s incredibly good looking, the men aren’t ready to get their relationship into public. Richard doubts they ever will, but that doesn’t matter to him. He’s fine this way.

When the band makes their way backstage, to the dressing rooms, Richard feels a hand grip his shoulder. It’s quite a prominent grip and he doesn’t need to glance back to know it’s Christoph. “You’re so going to get it tonight, Kruspe,” Christoph growls in his ear, making Richard swallow. “You made me aware of that by staring two holes in my back during the performance tonight,” he mutters and Christoph grins. “Good to know I made you uncomfortable. Tonight you’re my bitch, just so you know.” He releases the grip on Richard’s shoulder and pushes past the guitarist, who kneads his shoulder. That drummer surely has a death-grip.  
“You’re in trouble?” Paul grins at Richard, who rolls his eyes. “You probably already knew that,” Richard mutters, making the grin on Paul’s face only bigger. “Oh yes, I did. Christoph kept throwing glares at your back during our performance, it even scared me,” Paul says cheerily. “Fuck off, you know this ain’t fun,” Richard growls. The grin on Paul’s face now breaks into a real laugh. “Oh oh oh, Reesh, we also both know you are going to love it tonight.” Richard takes a deep breath and lets it go with a shudder. Yes, he probably will love it, even though it’s usually him who’s in charge in the bedroom…

When the band arrives at the hotel, they all disappear into their rooms right away. Christoph and Richard obviously share a room, which they’ve been doing for years now. Richard keeps hanging at the door, knowing his punishment will start as soon as the door is shut. He looks at Christoph’s back, who’s on the floor rummaging through this suitcase. After a few seconds he seems to find something and gets back on his feet. The thing he just retrieved from his suitcase is hidden behind his back.  
“Now, now, Richard, why are you still lingering at the door?” Christoph tuts at Richard, who blushes furiously. “There’s nothing to be afraid of… yet.” Christoph slowly makes his way towards Richard. When both men stand nose-to-nose, Christoph grabs the front of Richard’s t-shirt and pulls him completely into the room, shutting the door with his foot in the process.  
Two seconds later, Richard finds himself being pushed into the wall face first. He groans a little. “What are you going to do with me?” He asks, his voice trembling slightly. “Nothing much, we’re just going to have great sex,” Christoph whispers into his ear and places the item he retrieved from his suitcase around Richard’s neck. “You bastard,” Richard starts. Christoph just laughs and softly pulls on the collar, testing the buckles. “You know I hate this kind of shit. Hence the reason why I don’t participate in the Frau Schneider act,” Richard huffs and he tries to grab the collar. “Oh no, you’re definitely not taking it off. I won’t do anything with it, for tonight it just shows who’s boss,” Christoph says, turning Richard around. He admires the sight in front of him, because everyone’s got to admit: Richard surely is a good looking man. Richard slightly stretches his neck, testing the collar. It adds quite a weight to his neck but the leather is already warming up and it doesn’t feel too uncomfortable.  
When Christoph is done checking out Richard, he takes a step back. “Strip,” he demands simply and smiles when Richard starts to take of his clothes right away. As soon as he’s completely naked, Richard stares at the ground. He feels very vulnerable right now, as he’s completely naked and Christoph won’t take his eyes off his body. After a few seconds, Christoph takes a step forwards and he grabs Richard’s collar. Slowly, he tugs the younger man towards the bed, pushing him on his back onto the covers. Richard looks up at the tall drummer, making Christoph almost come on the spot. “You’re definitely are something else, Richard,” he mutters and softly touches Richard’s cheek with his hand. Richard lifts his hands slowly, afraid he makes a wrong move. But when Christoph doesn’t respond, he starts to work on undressing his boyfriend. Christoph watches it all with a small smile on his face, lifting his arms to disregard his t-shirt and stepping out of his jeans and underwear. As soon as both men are stark naked, Christoph puts his hands on Richard’s chest and pushes him further on the bed. He crawls between his lover’s legs and starts caressing the insides of Richard’s thighs. Usually, it’s Richard that tops but the change in position is more than welcome in his eyes. It’s nice to have a change, a little spike to their sex-life.

Christoph leans over to the bedside drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. “Ah, you’ve come prepared, I see?” Richard remarks and Christoph smirks at him. He coats his fingers in lube and presses one against Richard’s entrance. Richard lets himself fall back into the pillows and he throws his head back to moan. They don’t switch up positions often so Richard is always very tight when they do switch up.  
It doesn’t take long for Christoph to turn the black-haired guitarist into a moaning mess underneath his hands. “Hurry up,” Richard pants. Christoph retreats his hand and coats his member into lube. “I don’t like it when you tell me what to do,” he growls into Richard’s ear and slams his hips into Richard’s, who cries out.  
Christoph starts up a maddening pace, turning Richard into a complete moaning mess. “Let me promise you one thing,” Christoph manages to say between short breaths. “Tonight, you’re going to come on my cock alone. No help.” Richard cries out again, this time in agony. Quickly, Christoph grabs Richard’s hip, changing the angle a bit so he keeps hitting his sweet spot on and on. Richard’s groans and moans steadily become louder and louder. Christoph can feel himself getting towards the edge, but he wants to hold back. Richard has to be the one to come first.

It doesn’t take Christoph long before Richard gets to the edge of his orgasm. It just takes a few dead-on hits to his sweet spot to send the guitarist over the edge, moaning Christoph’s name loudly. With a deep groan, Christoph lets himself go as well and comes in short spurts inside Richard. Slowly, he rides out his high before collapsing next to the guitarist. Slowly, he raises his hands and unbuckles the collar from Richard’s neck. “That, meine liebe, was amazing,” Richard says softly and he looks over at his lover, who smiles at him. “I should piss you off more often.” Christoph laughs as he pulls the covers over their bodies. “We can switch up like this when I’m not pissed off, if you like,” he says and softly kisses the younger man next to him. Richard then realizes it’s the first time that night that Christoph kisses him and he immediately throws his arms around the neck of the drummer. “I missed your kisses,” he mutters. Christoph smiles against his lips and they just keep kissing for a while, before both dozing off. “And just to get back at your remark, we could switch up more often indeed. That doesn’t change me from preferring to be on top, though,” Richard mutters and Christoph smiles. “I know babe, I know.” With their arms wrapped around each other, they fall sound asleep.


End file.
